wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the timeline of events relating to the Wipeout series. Prologue *'2004 (January 17th):' Pierre Belmondo is born in the Poitou-Charentes region of France. He would grow up to be the founder of anti-gravity technology. *'c.2022:' Belmondo drops out of University to join the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Reseach 'full-time. *'2024: Belmondo is named the Director of the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research **'(November 24th):' The World Technology Symposium shuts down the World Anti-Gravity Research Congress, which the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Reseach quits and decides to discontinue their research. Belmondo and the research teams continue regardless. *'2035 (April 14th):' Belmondo completes the first anti-gravity flight in Tule Desert, Nevada. *'2036:' Federal European Industrial Research and Development is founded by the European Union. *'2040:' Anti-Gravity Systems, the commercial arm of the the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research, is founded. Belmondo is named the company Director. *'2044:' **Brazilian companies Pir and Hana merge to form Pir-Hana. **the Anti-Gravity Federation is founded by Pir-Hana at Belmondo's suggestion. Media celebrity Dirk Breakwater is named as its Chief Executive. *'c.2045:' AG Systems employees Delia Flaubert and Holst McQueen are dismissed as a result of their feud with each other over the proposed direction of the company. They go off to form Auricom and Qirex respectively. *'2045:' Qirex Industries is founded by Holst McQueen in Russia. *'2046:' Auricom Research Industries is founded by Delia Flaubert in the United States of America. AGRC/F3600 era (2048-2084) *'2048:' The first''' Anti-Gravity Racing Championship''' commences in Nova State City. *'c.2050:' Belmondo calls for standardisation of AG racing. This leads to the formation of the F3600 League. *'2052:' **The first F3600 Anti-Gravity Racing League commences. The Anti-Gravity Federation is renamed the F3600 Anti-Gravity Race Commission. **Pir-Hana mysteriously leave the sport just before the commencement of the new league. *'2056:' AG Systems pilot Daniel Chang becomes the first death in anti-gravity racing history. The 2056/7 F3600 season is cancelled as investigations into the safety of the craft began. The League is restarted the following year. *'2060:' Pir-Hana is bought off under Chinese ownership and under the altered name Piranha Advancements. They become the suppliers of air-brake technology pioneered during the AGRC to AG Systems and Auricom before entering in the F5000 in 2097. *'2062:' Dirk Breakwater dies. American AG pioneer Chuck Hoffman replaces him as Chief Executive. *'2080:' Hoffman is assasinated during the opening of the 2080 season at Altima VII, Canada. The season is abandoned and rumours come from fans that some database companies, such as Overtel Corporation, have conspired to kill him to wrestle control of the Commission away from Belmondo's ideals. Belmondo is later installed as the acting Chief Executive and isolates anyone with a connection with Hoffman's murder. Belmondo announces plans to upgrade the league to F5000, allowing weapons capable of destroying craft. F5000 era (2085-2115) *'2085:' The first F5000 Anti-Gravity Racing League commences. *'2095:' Goteki 45 is founded at Makana, Hawaii. They later enter competition in the F7200 League in 2116. *'c.2100s:' Belmondo founds The Belmondo Foundation to enforce the purity of AG racing as well as his vision of using AG technology to benefit mankind. *'2109:' Icaras is founded by British businessman Burnston Burns. They later enter competition in the F7200 League in 2116. *'2113:' Assegai Developments is founded in the United African Nations (founded in 2100). This is a result of an invitation to the UAN by the F5000 Commission to enter the league. *'2115:' Piranha relocates to Brazil. F7200 era (2116-2155) *'2116:' The first F7200 Anti-Gravity Racing League commences. For the first time sice the AGRC, the whole League was based in a single city, Mega City. *'2127 (June 8th):' Pierre Belmondo dies aged 123, hours after witnessing the birth of his great-great granddaughter, Natasha. *'2132:' **The Overtel Corporation gains full control over the F7200 Commission. **Advanced Targeting Systems Ltd., Kramer Ordnance, and Incendiary Projectile Supplies Inc. merge to form Triakis Industries. *'2137:' **'Xios International' is founded in Finland. **The Goteki 45 base at Makana is bombed by an unknown party (possibily a mob of angry fans). Goteki 45 folds as a result. *'2140:' Icaras folds after the death of Burnston Burns. *'2143:' Van-Über Racing Developments is founded in Germany by a former AG pilot, Wolfgang Van-Über. *'2149:' Qirex is absorbed into Tigron Enterprises, the commercial arm of an underworld crime syndicate which overthrows the Russian government and later creates a puppet government. This is the result of years of financial trouble for Qirex as a result of the departure of Overtel as parent company to control the F7200 commission and the recent depression in the Russian industrial sector. *'2150:' **Assegai is bought and absorbed by Piranha, but the base office of Assegai in Durban, South Africa, remains unharmed. **The F7200 Commission announces plans to upgrade the League again to F9000. This approach sees dramatic changes to the League, most notably the emphises on agression and violence through weapons and elaborate tracks. Race tracks are chosen by popular vote over the next few years. *'2155:' AG Systems applies for bankruptcy. The team was bought by the G-Tech Systems appliance company.http://www22.atpages.jp/wipeout/wipeout/report/woP010_b04.html *'c.2158:' EG-R Technologies is founded in China. F9000 era (2158-2170) *'2158:' The first F9000 Anti-Gravity Racing League commences. The former F7200 Commission is renamed the F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing. *'2162:' The Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition is fomed by hardcore AG Racing fans as a resistance organization aimed to undermine the League, claiming that it's been spoilt by the excessive use of weapons and elaborate track designs. *'2164:' The Temtesh Bay Disaster occurs when the recently introduced explosive missiles causes the collapse of the mine section at Temtesh Bay, Australia, leading to an enormous pile-up. Six pilots are killed and many others are entombed for days. Three pilots withdraw from the F9000. *'2168:' Auricom withdraw from the F9000 in protest over League policy. Quite fitting for a team of prestige, they take victory in the 2168 season with their lead pilot, Pascale Rouser. The Fall of the F9000, Depression & Rebirth (2170-2196) *'2170 (October):' The Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition releases documents that exposes allegation of corruption and illegal practices between the F9000 Federation and Overtel and numerous other organizations and crime syndicates. As a result, the F9000 League is suspended indefinitely pending further investigations. The New York headquarters of Overtel is seized by US Marshals and members of the board are arrested. As this is occuring, a chain reaction of accusations lead to the termination of many associated organizations (including Tigron and G-Tech), some of which are through rioting. The economic shock and the resultant fall-out of this results in a worldwide economic depression that remains througout the 2170s. **Tigron is dissolved, along with the syndicate-backed government. **G-Tech is dissolved, and AG Systems is released afterwards. *'2172:' **EG-R and Xios merge to form EG-X Technologies. **Russian businessman Feliks Levovich purchases the former Tigron factory and starts restoring old crafts. *'2177:' Harimau International is founded in Malaysia. It is a humanitarian organization which aids the recovery of Asian regions from the great depression of the 2170s. *'2179:' Qirex is reorganized by Feliks Levovich, who is later named the Director. *'2181:' Assegai is reorganized after being released and returned to UAN from Piranha at the UAN's request. *'2182:' First signs of the global amateur scene emerge consisting on restored craft on makeshift circuits. *'2185:' The Anti-Gravity Rebirth Festival is held as an amateur racing event in Tule Desert, Nevada to celebrate the 150th anniversary of Pierre Belmondo's historic flight. Returning teams such as AG Systems, Qirex, and Van-Über become the replacement part suppliers for the contenders' ships. The Belmondo Foundation (now with the Executive Director Natasha Belmondo) announces the FX150 Anti-Gravity Racing League, an amateur AG racing league. *'2193:' Icaras is re-established by the former British division of FEISAR. Connor Burns, grandson of Burnston Burns, is named director. *'2195:' After 10 successful years of the FX150, the professional FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League is announced. This is influenced by major teams such as Piranha, Assegai, and a newcomer Triakis wanting to run works teams. FX era (2197-2207) *'2197:' The first FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League commences on the island of Makana. The AG Racing Commission is established, consisting of representatives of The Belmondo Foundation and the competing teams. It is the first professional AG racing league for almost 40 years. *'2200:' Because of traffic problems to the small island, the AG Racing Commission begins the construction of tracks outside Makana to be included into the League. This leads to the preparations for the FX400 League. *'2202:' **'Mirage' is founded by Sheikh Mani Zayed of the Mirage Anti-Gravity Excellence Centre (MAGEC) in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. **Goteki 45 is re-established. *'2206:' **The last season of FX300 AG Racing League is won by Triakis. However because of their reverse-inertia deceleration system, they are stripped of their title. This is later awarded to AG Systems. **The first FX350 Anti-Gravity Racing League commences. The FX350 is the development ground for pilots transitioning from the FX300 to the FX400 leagues. It is also a proving ground for the team's prototype ships. *'2207:' The first FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League commences. References Category:Wipeout series Category:History